Automotive bumpers are commonly formed having a smooth exterior wall defining an interior space filled with energy-absorbing material or having internal energy-absorbing structures to absorb collision energy.
Air intake assemblies are commonly fitted in an engine compartment of a vehicle to supply filtered intake air to an engine for combustion. Consequently, the air intake assembly utilizes a portion of the available engine compartment space.